Regrets of Juliet
by Gewlicious
Summary: a one-shot of Kendall's thoughts on the events that transpired during the episode "Power Play" Thus, there are some spoilers. Some Kindall, a small amount of Kendaldo. Rated T to be safe.


**First off, the title is open to suggestions. Also, this is a one-shot. I might think of expanding it if i'm really convinced, but for now this is what you get. **

**Now then. It's been a while since i've uploaded anything to this site. In fact, i think it's been a couple of years- wow. This is also my first fanfiction for Kick Buttowski; a show i've grown to love. I'm partial to the pairing of KickxKendall, so i was a bit... put off after watching "Power Play". **

**Sandro Corsaro, if you're out there: well played my friend. I was actually expecting a twist like that, (in fact i actually predicted most of the episode to my sister) but i admit it was still a clever trick. I applaud you. **

**Huh. trolled by the show's creator; who'd have thought?**

**Nevertheless, i decided that i wasn't going to allow my ship to sink (i still have hope for upcoming episodes) and that i was going to write out something to fill the hole. Be warned; i just cranked this one-shot out and i'm exsausted from a day of college applications so this probably won't be great. I wouldn't be surprised if the characters are out of character either, especially Kendall. Ah, well. i've been wanting to write a KB:SD fic and this is what i managed to piece together.**

**~Enjoy.**

**-G**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Sandro Trollsor- i mean _Corsaro_ owns it. ;) Worship him and his greatness.**

* * *

><p>The sound of applause was overwhelming; it seemed to fill the auditorium and almost spill over onto the stage. On any other day Kendall Perkins would've gladly waded out into the sea of clapping but as she peeked her head out of the makeshift window she was reminded once more that the applause wasn't for her. From her perch she scowled down at the two tap dancers who'd just completed their duet and were busily bowing and smiling and catching roses that were tossed by the audience, blissfully unaware of the forlorn Juliet sulking behind the frail walls of her cardboard tower.<p>

Kendall turned away from the light shining through the window and sighed. The applause was quickly simmering to a quiet buzz as the crowd filed out of the auditorium and into the hallway, and the crimson curtains drew to a close, concealing the beautiful painstakingly made Shakespearean set. Still sighing, Kendall glanced down at her sparkling slippers, and, grabbing a hold of her gorgeous pink skirts, she began making her way down the back ladder. With each step she took she saw images of the play outlined in the shimmering tears that refused to be shed. She'd imagined the ending of the play countless times while in her bedroom the days before opening night. She'd pictured the gorgeous stage lights shining down upon her and making her gown glisten in all its princess-y glory. Yes, she'd pictured herself as the princess and she'd even dared to go as far as to imagine her prince charming.

His deep blue eyes sparking with excitement, his small stout body, the way his muscles tightened ever so gently when he held her the time they'd danced… The blond girl's daydream shattered as she felt something unpleasant poke her chest beneath the rosy silks of her costume. With one hand grasping the side of the ladder, she reached the other into the frills of her bodice and pulled out a tiny wood stick. She clenched the wooden object tightly in her hand at the reminder of the events that'd transpired because of it.

_What was I thinking? _Her knuckles whitened at her efforts to crush the tiny peg into dust but it didn't matter since her vision was blurring quickly to the point where she could no longer even distinguish its form. With a shuddering sigh she closed her eyes and released the peg. She heard a wooden clunk as it made contact with the polished stage floor before it rolled off into a corner. She'd been so stupid. She'd acted so irresponsibly. Kendall reestablished her hold on the ladder and continued her decent, squinting her eyes closed as she felt warm tears prick their corners. For the first time in her life she'd acted without thinking, without picturing the impending consequences. She'd dared to take a risk and she'd lost everything. She released a chuckle, but the sound was void of any humor.

Wasn't _he _the one who was always taking the risks? Who was always daring to go as far as nature would allow? _Do it all and then some._ But he was made for risk-taking, and she'd learned that fact a long time ago. So what in god's name had possessed her to make her think she could do the same? That she could ever be as reckless and escape her monotonous life, even just for a moment. She jumped down from the last rung above the ground and, as though to prove her own point, she nearly tripped. She felt her heart thumping spastically in her chest and her limbs tense up before she managed to regain her balance and stopped swaying. Immediately she lifted her skirts once more and kicked off her shimmering heels, inwardly sighing as her bare feet met the cool stage. If she'd been perfectly honest with herself she'd have admitted a long time ago the discomfort that accompanied the pink shoes. Yet her mother had been so thrilled when she'd found out about her attainment of the starring role that she'd insisted Kendall wear the shoes for good luck.

_Luck. Suure.. _The beautiful cone of shimmering pink sequins atop her head seemed to match her mood as it drooped over her face, casting a pale shadow down the length of her otherwise dejected expression. Just a few inches away from her eyes its once elegant tufts of pink silk wilted; their previous rosy color seemingly bleached from the fabric, leaving only a faded shade of grey. Kendall gazed for a few seconds at the lifeless color, before furiously tearing the costume piece from her head and wincing when she felt a few hairs being torn from her scalp along with it. At last she was free of the offending sequined-covered cap and as she gripped the piece of clothing in her fist she debated half-heartedly on chucking it to the ground and stamping on it until it would be reduced nothing but torn pieces of pink paper amidst piles of gleaming sequins. She decided against it, though, when she thought of all the hard work the arts department had put into shaping the once splendorous head-piece. She knew what it felt like to have all her efforts wasted upon something destroyed in front of her eyes.

As she began plucking her blond hairs from the hat's rim she gazed at the polished floors seeing not the wooden beams, but the disaster that'd been her soufflé in cooking class. It'd started out perfectly; in fact it _had _been perfect. Perfect texture, perfect rising height, and flawless shape- and then in less than a millisecond it was ruined by… by

_Clarence. _She felt her hand clench into a fist around the narrow cone of the cap at the simple thought of his name. His _recklessness _and _immaturity _had cost her an A that day; just as her own stupidity tonight had cost her the happy ending she'd always dreamed about. Clutching the hat under her arm, Kendall lifted the long skirts of her dress and started trudging her way towards the backstage door.

"Great Job, Kendall," she heard someone congratulate her, but she kept walking and paid no notice. _Why did I even try? Did I actually believe he would kiss me? What is wrong with me? How could I even think of kissing that selfish arrogant jerk! _She passed by Gunther and Mr. Wang, who were preoccupied with collecting all the rose petals from the ground and un-strapping themselves from the harnesses that'd lifted them into the air during their finale. She only stopped when she came upon two costumed masses lying passed-out upon the ground. They wore identical outfits of puffy red lace and their matching plumes covered half of their faces. The sight of them melted away Kendall's fury until she felt nothing but regret.

She stepped closer to the smaller body and felt her throat tighten and eyes start to water. His sleeping expression was calm and collected and his lips were shaped in a wide smile of contentment, like he'd just dodged a bullet or something along those lines, and in a way he had. Kendall swallowed back a lump that she hadn't noticed had begun to form in her throat at the sight of the serene daredevil. Rejection stung her in ways she hadn't thought possible; she still couldn't fathom the depth of his hate for her, the hate that'd made him willing to harm himself rather than share a kiss with her. Yes, she'd seen him toss the prop sword towards the sandbag, and she'd also witnessed the relieved expression he'd donned at the sight of the sandbag plummeting towards his head.

The girl saw again the final scene, when the sandbag had collided with his helmet-covered cranium just as she'd felt her heart plummet into her stomach. She saw once more the image of her Romeo tumble from his ladder and collapse, smiling, upon the ground. But she also saw herself, Juliet, with her arm stretched towards her Romeo in concern, and the way she forced herself to swallow her tears and yank her arm back to her side before reciting the first lines that came to mind.

_Oh, sweet sorrow._

Staring at him now, she wondered if she'd ever crossed his mind. If he'd ever thought of her as something besides his enemy or a "fun police" or a boring school-obsessed nerd, or a… an unappealing girl. Feeling her lower lip begin to tremble beneath the weight of her thoughts, she tried to think of better days with the daredevil, the days where she had sworn he'd appreciated her, when they'd danced for gym, or when they'd gotten their hands stuck together with cave sap; when his steely gaze had been shimmering with something besides repulsion. Or had that all been her imagination? Had she twisted those moments to make them seem as though they were more than they really were? Had she been obsessively pondering over the likeness of affections that'd never been there in the first place?

_You are so elegant_.

She, she couldn't deal with these… these emotions- not now. Not this moment. Not, not- She quickly turned her attention to the second body. Her faithful partner. The boyfriend she'd unfaithfully harmed just so she could have a chance to lip-lock once again with-

No. How could she have done this? She'd been unfaithful. She'd taken the affections of an innocent boy and tossed them into the trash. She'd sullied her family's name. She stared at the boy's face, his freckled cheeks, his wire-rimmed glasses, tasseled blond locks, and felt… nothing. Nothing but remorse. The first time she'd agreed to go out with him she thought she'd found the _one_. He was intelligent, a good student, reliable, and loyal. Everything any girl could ever wish for. He wasn't even bad-looking; he had this adorable nerdy look to him and warm chocolate eyes and a velvety voice that at the time she thought could make her weak at the knees. Yes, he wasn't exactly the most romantic boy out there, but he'd tried. He'd tried his best to please her. Was it his fault that she was never satisfied with him? That she was too demanding, too _blind _to his charms, too distracted by- She stopped herself when she felt her heartbeat start to quicken.

_Poor Ronaldo, _she thought; she'd strung him along and she truly didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve his loving glances, or his puppy-dog looks, or his unshakable loyalty. She'd had the boy that was perfect for her. The one that would follow her forever; who'd always be there to comfort and console her. She'd spent nights piecing together their future. The day they both graduated from Harvard, their wedding day, their children, her job as a lawyer, his as a scientist, or perhaps a professor… but the dreams had always ended with an empty feeling. An unsatisfied feeling. She'd felt, dare she admit it, _bored _with her future.

Maybe she was cursed. Maybe that, that _daredevil_ had corrupted her some time in their rare moments of cooperation, but one way or another she came to crave excitement. She started to picture herself wrapped around _him _as they rocketed down a rocky slope of some sort, the wind whistling in her ears and her hair whipping her face. His arms wrapped around her torso made the spot tingle with warmth, and he turned his head around to gaze at her with a loving expression, before it melted into one of steely determination as he maneuvered them over an obstacle. Hurdling over boulders, laughing, screaming-

Seriously. What had she become? Her dreams had become distasteful exhibitions of the very behavior she condemned. He'd made her into a monster. She swallowed and fought the urge to glance at his helmeted cranium. Did this boy really have that much of an influence over her? He'd made her foolishly believe that she could break away from her tedious life of being a cautious teacher's pet. She'd fallen _hard _for this boy… even to the point where she'd thoughtlessly declared her crush with a pink pen... like a _child. _Somehow he'd convinced her that he would swoop down and rescue her from the bleak confines of her life like some sort of prince charming.

_Some prince charming. _When she finally summoned the courage to look at him she tried to channel all her hate and loathing into her gaze. _I hate him. He's, He's nothing but a good for nothing selfish narcissistic adrenaline junky. He only cares about stunts and silly tricks and trying to get himself killed. I, I absolutely can't believe I even tried to- How could I, Kendall Perkins, have fallen for- why does he have to be so, so-_

"ARGGGGGH!" Kendall quickly covered her mouth in panic when she realized she'd groaned aloud. _Please don't wake up, Please don't wake up. Oh god what is wrong with me? _

Fortunately no one seemed to have taken notice of her audible groan of frustration, since most of the cast was too busy cleaning up the set, and the two boys remained comatose at her feet. Sighing with relief, the girl was suddenly reminded of the headpiece in her fist and her mission to return it to the art room. She started trudging past the bodies, keeping her head down in shame before she suddenly came to a halt. She watched as she seemed to briefly lose control of her feet as they backed up on their own accord. They only stopped when she was standing once again in front of the smaller of the two Romeos.

Without thinking, without even pausing to contemplate the consequences, Kendall quickly bent down to his level until she could feel his even breaths brush softly against her cheeks. She gazed at his face for a brief moment, unable to distinguish all the emotions mingling in her stomach, before quickly pecking him on the lips. At the small contact she felt her body envelope in warmth, and her heart pounded in her ears like a hundred flailing drums.

"Kendall?" She ripped her lips away from the boy's, cheeks reddening, and frantically straightened up at the director's voice, trying not to notice how the daredevil's brow seemed to furrow in an expression of uncertainty at the lack of contact.

"Yes Mr. Wang?" She didn't see him at any distance near enough for him to have witnessed her deplorable actions, and she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding when she saw his head pop out from behind a cardboard tree more than a few yards away.

"Can you take care of Ronaldo? Take him to the nurse… or something. Maybe get him some ice." Kendall planted a smile on her face as she replied, "Sure, but what about-"

"I'll take Kick" The blond girl's eyes widened as she saw the daredevil's best bud pop out from behind another cardboard tree, covered in rose petals and still wearing his hat from the dance. He started towards the daredevil in question with an expression of concern for his friend.

"Thank you Gunther" Mr. Wang's voice chimed, "I'm going out into the hall to greet the adoring public." He brushed the dust and petals from his garb before addressing the rest of the cast. "You other students should keep cleaning this place up." A chorus of exasperated moans chimed from the wings of the stage as the director sashayed out the door.

"Hey Kendall, are you ok?" Kendall blinked her eyes twice before the sight of Gunther, bending down to grab a hold of Kick, slowly registered. She bent down and grabbed the ankles of Ronaldo before she finally replied, summoning up the stubbornness and pride that made her Kendall Perkins and turning her nose up in disdain.

"Of course I'm fine. I'm just- Just tired. Now if you will excuse me." With the forgotten cap tucked under her arm, Kendall began dragging her partner across the stage towards the exit. She figured she'd return the cap to the art room later.

* * *

><p><strong>That's pretty much it. Terrible, i know =P There's probably a good amount of errors, and horrid formatting. As for the content; Way too emotional for a kids show, too reflective, etc..<strong>

**If you hadn't noticed i tried to squeeze in as many instances from past Kick and Kendall episodes as i could. "Dancing with the Enemy", "Hand in Hand", etc.. as well as other episodes such as the cooking-class scene from "Frame Story". You get the gist.**

**If any of you are wondering about my PoM fanfics; i am sincerely sorry that i haven't updated them in forever. Truly sincerely sorry. I know it's hard to believe at this point for you "Innocent"-readers out there, but i haven't lost my love for PoM or the story. I am determined to finish "Innocent" even if it kills me. I've just, well i've hit a wall. Do you know the feeling when you bring up a piece of writing from long ago and you read it and think: My lord, what the heck is this crap? well, yeah. It feels terrible, because on one hand you really want to finish the story before the reviewers gnaw you to pieces, but on the other hand you can't stand the immaturity of your past writing. I also took a writer's workshop class last year which i felt greatly improved my prose, so it made it even worse when i glanced back at my old work. I also felt that the canon storyline of the show was no longer fitting with my story, which i initially hoped would work alongside the canon plot, so... yeah. I was also a bit outraged at how Marlene's character seems to have been written off as just the female zoo citizen. Also the fact that Skilene seemed to get more and more far-fetched as the show progressed. But i digress. i will finish the story eventually, i even have a chapter from way back when that was still in the works. But even looking at that makes me sick. I might have to go back and re-write the whole story, or well... i'll figure that out when the time comes. For those that have kept reviewing "Innocent" thank you, and know that every review i keep getting from it only increases my guilt and my determination to get back to writing it :)**

**Enough with the PoM talk, back to KB:SD. I love this show immensely. The characters are all lovable, the animation is simply amazing (fluid, bright, and appealing) and the humor is top-notch. Which is why i'm devastated that the show might not be renewed for a third season :o.**

**If you haven't already, please sign the petition: h t t p : / / www . change . org / petitions / kick-buttowski-suburban-daredevil-give-kick-buttowski-a-third-season-on-the-disney-channel**** (remove the spaces before pasting into browser)**

**As i mentioned before, i'm partial to "Kindall" (the pairing of KickxKendall) and i truly believe that there might be a chance it'll become canon. Oh i hope so. However, i'm also open to other pairings (i'm quite the versatile shipper) such as KickxGunther, BradxGordie, GuntherxJackie, JackiexKyle (can't wait for the episode when they butt heads), KendallxRonaldo, etc... The only pairing i truly reject to is any sibling-on-sibling action or KickxJackie. Don't ask me why.**

**Well, this author is tired out, so thank you all for reading (and hopefully reviewing) and i'll bid you a fond farewell.**

**-G**

**P.S. nothing makes me happier than reading reviews, especially nice long critiques (notice i said CRITIQUES. not FLAMES). Just sayin'.**


End file.
